Travel data which is relevant to a traveler is compartmentalized. Travelers and meeters/greeters lack valuable travel information because it is difficult for airlines, airports, air traffic control (“ATC”), travel web sites and others to assemble access, and deliver timely relevant information. As a result, airports, airlines, airport retailers, and advertisers are not maximizing the buying power of an interested, and in most cases, captive audience.